beinghumanrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Cressida le Boursier
Forums: Index > Initiation > View recent changes for this forum WARNING: Remove all the messages in parenthesis, AKA (), when adding the correct information to it, and please also remove this message also, thank you. Name: Cressida le Boursier Gender: Female Species/Monster: Ghost Appearance: Long, black, curly hair and deep brown eyes. A young, pretty face, strong, thin, average height. Traits: Excellent horse rider, smart, quick-witted, funny, immature sense of humour at times. History: Despite her name being of French origin, she is an English girl through and through, her family came across the English Channel many centuries ago. She developed a love for horses at a young age, it stemmed from ponies, and soon enough she learned to ride them, she then became a great rider, she won trophies and performed in shows until she eventually fulfilled a dream of becoming a jockey in the horse races. Many people would bet on her because her, on whatever horse, were almost guarenteed to win any race. One day, at a simple riding show, Cressida attempted a jump, it was fine, she had done so many like them before, but her horse got frightened, it turned and threw her over, caused her to go flying across the course until she eventually landed next to the audience stands, after being smacked against the wall, the paramedics came in immediately and began to treat her, she was okay, unharmed, but since that accident she was afraid to ride horses again. A year went by before she touched another horse, however, once she did, she would "live" to regret it, she found one grazing in a field that she was passing, she wasn't wearing the proper attire and neither was it, she rode upon within an impulse and it felt great to be on a horse again, however for this horse it was not great to have a human on it. It immediately tipped her off and then trampled her to death. Cressida stood up from this accident, she thought that she had escaped unharmed, until she saw her bleeding body at her feet and she knew what she was. She tried to get the horse that had murdered her to look at her, but it didn't. She left teh field and walked out on the streets, no-one would look at her, so she looked for a place to stay, she read an article in the paper about an appartment where two people had died recently and assumed that no-one would be living there and that she couldn't exactly be hurt, she was wrong, not about being hurt, she was fine, but there was someone living there, a lonely ghost by the name of Hanzi Black. He was just happy to have some company and she told him all about her situation and he told her about his, he then told her about unfinished business and she knew what hers was, it was to forgive horses, to get passed her fear of them, she thought that she would begin with the horse that killed her, however she soon learned that that horse had been put down due to it's murder, and there she was, of course, she wasn't alone, she had Hanzi and Hanzi had her, he trained her in her ghost powers and after talking for a while, they dated, and after dating for a while, they got engaged and soon married, it was an odd occurance, a ghost wedding, but they had managed to find a werewolf minister to perform the ceremony and Cressida and Hanzi died out their days together... Signature: (Jdg98 18:54, April 11, 2012 (UTC)) ---- Category:Accepted